Titles
Through various feats, usually uncommon, Titles can be earned by players which are then able to be toggled using /title Regular Titles Some titles are considered Lore Titles and are only handed out officially as part of canon, server Lore. These cannot be earned. The following is a list of all titles: * Angler: '''Win a Fishing Tournament to recive this Title. * '''Master Angler: '''Win all three of Frodii's Fishing Tournaments. * '''Whaler: Earned by catching this biggest fish on Loka for the month. * Master Whaler: '''Catch the Largest Fish on Loka. Only one player may own this title at a time. * '''Trawler: '''Catch the most fish ever on Loka. * '''Explorer: '''Manage to accidentally enter vanilla terrain and generate new chunks. This will no longer be available soon. * '''Warden (Lore Title): '''Currently possessed by MasterAegon as the official Warden of the World. * '''Librarian: Officially hired as part of the Library Staff * Scribe: Given to players who support the server by buying a pack of 65 Lore Scrolls on the Server Store. (Currently unobtainable but there are future plans for it to be reintroduced) * Herald: 'Be the player who voted the most within the previous month. In the case of a draw both players recieve the title. This title is transferred each month to the player with the highest number fo votes * '''Envoy: '''Be the player who voted the most within the previous month. This title is not transferred each month. * '➤ : A Content Creator title, given to a Youtuber or streamer that has made multiple high quality videos or streams about Loka. * Muse: Contribute to Loka in a creative way. Generally this is awarded to players who have generated content for Loka in the form of Logo Design, YouTube videos, etc. * Designer: '''Be part of the Web & Art Dev Team. * '''Architect: Be part of the Build Dev Team. * Storyteller: '''Be part of the PvE Dev Team. * '''Chronicler: Be part of the Lore Dev Team. PvP Titles These titles are earned by participating in Loka PvP, be it in Arenas or Player-Hosted tournaments. * Victor: '''Win a player-run PvP Tournament to Receive this title. * '''Champion: '''Defeat the reigning champion of any player-run PvP Tournament. These tournaments are usually held by towns of their own volition. If the tournament is sizable enough, the winner will earn this title. This Title is Transferred from player to player, and cannot be held by more than one person. * '''Hero (I-VII): Be the #1 ranked player in a PvP Season. The Roman Numeral indicates the season that player was #1 in. * Gladiator: '''Be in the top 5% of players in a PvP Season. * '''Duelist: '''Be in the top 10% of players in a PvP Season. * '''Rival: Be in the top 15% of players in a PvP Season. * General: '''First place in Valley of the Artifact. * '''the Last: Last place in the first Season of Loka PvP. Donator Titles and Symbols Donator Titles/Symbols are earned through purchasing from Loka's Store in any way. Donator Symbols These symbols are earned via cumulative store purchases/donations. Unlike Regular titles, Donator Titles cannot be toggled on/off and are always shown The breakdown of how the symbols and colors are decided is as follows: * If you are a Subscriber, All symbols below are wrapped with « » * If you are a not a subscriber, cumulative donation totals below $50 don't show anything. * If you are a subscriber and have donated less than $50, you earn: «✶» * Otherwise, after $50, the following symbols are earned: ** At $50 or more: ✶ ** At $100 or more: ✳ ** At $200 or more: ✷ ** At $500 or more: ✸ ** At $1000 or more: ✤''' ** At $2000 or more: '''✽ Donator Titles * Supporter: A title given to players who have subscribed to Loka. * Scribe: Given to players who support the server by buying a pack of 65 Lore Scrolls on the Server Store. * Tycoon: Given to the player who has purchased/donated the most on all of Loka. This can only be held by one player. * Altruist: Given to the player who has gifted other players the most on all of Loka. This can only be held by one player. * Gold Digger: Given to the player who has received the most value in gifting on all of Loka. This can only be held by one player. * Boosted: A title given to players who are currently using their discord nitro to boost the Loka discord server. (must continue boosting the server to keep title) Capital Owner Symbol Finally, if you are one of the proud 3 players who are the actual town owner of a Capital of Loka (not including subowners), you will receive a symbol both in public-chat as well as in the tab list. If you have a donator symbol, it will be replaced by the symbol: ♚ Youtuber Recruiter Title * Emissary: Have recruited a Youtuber for Loka who has the following: ** At least 1,000 subscribers. ** On average at least over about 500 views per video. ** Preferably somebody whose video content is at least somewhat relevant to Loka in some way. Miscellaneous Symbols * ☗ - '''Temporary Builder - '''This symbol will display in the title of any player that is classed as a Temporary Builder in your town.